Koma Knomads
The are a duo of Rank B Restoration-attribute Merican Yo-kai of the Charming tribe, consisting of and . The KK Brothers are the mascots of ''Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch: ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. Biology K-Koma seems to resemble the Yo-kai Komasan but with more features. Instead of a white fur, he has a pale indigo coloured fur. The hitodama flames are showing a deeper color of blue than that of Komasan. Rather having swirls, he has an indigo stripe across the outer side of both eyes. He carries a yellow backpack rather than a sack and has a green fanny pack rather than a wallet. He has also wears a red bandanna and carries a sign with "NY", the initials for , on it. K-Koma is the oldest of the KK Brothers. K-Koma has a similar personality than Komasan and Komajiro, however, K-Koma is a little naive and more easily impressed. K-Jiro has more resemblance to Komajiro, as well, like K-Koma, with more American features. He has pale orange-ish or bown-ish fur and like its brother, rather having swirls like Komajiro, he has stripes across the outside of his eyes, but the stripes are showing a deep orange color. He carries a green coloured backpack, wearing a blue bandana around his neck and wears a brown cowboy hat. K-Jiro is the youngest of the KK Brothers. K-Jiro has a similar personality than Komasan and Komajiro, however, K-Jiro is more aware and smarter. Profile Yo-kai Watch 3 The KK Brothers can be befriended after completing the Sushi-only Request "Across the USA! KK Brothers' Journey", after which they can be found outside the sushi restaurant in New Demon City and can be battled once a day for a chance to befriend them. To complete the quest, the player must find and talk to the KK Brothers in several locations. The locations are as follows: * Chapter 2: South of the grocery store in South Mond Area. The player will automatically start the quest. Scan the area around and fight Dimmy; * Chapter 4: North of the StreetPass apartments in East Cashew Area. Scan the area and fight Babblong; * Chapter 5: In Damien's Farm; * Chapter 8: East of the blacksmith in Walnur Village. Befriend Myccar to complete the quest; * Chapter 9: Outside the sushi restaurant in New Demon City. Buy the most expensive sushi and give it to them, then they will accept to battle the player. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble K-Koma K-Jiro Moveset |15-67|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Recovery|Single enemy}} |Stat Increase|-|Single ally|The inspired yo-kai feels in a fun mood, raising speed.}} |-|-|Self|When next to a Merican yo-kai, damage done is increased.}} Trivia *Like the Nosirs, the KK Brothers count as one Yo-kai together unlike Komasan and Komajiro being counted separately. This is evident by their Soultimate. **In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble though, they're each considered individual Yo-kai. ***Also in Puni Puni, they are the only Yo-kai which can link their Wib Wobs with each other, likely due to them being counted as one Yo-kai in Yo-kai Watch 3. *Since they are a variation of Komasan and Komajiro, they retain their Japanese verbal tick despite having an English one as well. Category:Charming Tribe Category:Merican Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Male Characters Category:Dog Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi Category:Restoration-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Ice Cream Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Rank B Yo-kai